The study deals with the chemical mechanisms by which insects interact with organisms in their environment. It is aimed at elucidating the chemical structure and biological function of substances that insects use for defense against enemies, communication with mates, and protection of offspring. Chemical characterizations will be effected by modern analytical techniques (GC- and HPL- chromatography; mass- and nuclear- magnetic spectrometry); biological studies will involve field and laboratory bioassays, structural and ultrastructural studies of glands; and various techniques (including electronic) for elucidation of physiological functions. Inspects are major vectors of disease. An understanding of how they depend on natural products for regulation of their biotic interactions is of broad applied significance.